


Exchange

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Male Character, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shaming, Kink acceptance, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Female Character, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, Steve, and Sam are in an established relationship. Steve has some hangups about kink.  (He gets over them).</p><p>Dominant!Steve/Dominant!Sam/Submissive!Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).



> Warnings for: 
> 
> Kinkshaming of others and oneself, flawed characters making mistakes.

“Now that is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Sam said with a smile, leaning in the doorway.

“You see this all the time,” Steve said. He was lying on the bed wearing only blue boxers. Natasha, wearing only black lace underwear, was cuddled up next to him.

“Never gets old,” Sam said, walking over as he pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed with them, then ran a gentle hand up the smooth skin of Natasha’s thigh.

“What are you in the mood for?” she asked Sam. She gave him a smile, one that Sam knew had literally destroyed dozens of men. Maybe that should have scared him, but it didn’t; there was nobody Sam would prefer to have his back in the field over Steve and Natasha.

Sam moved closer, and Steve took the cue and moved closer too, pressing Natasha’s body lightly between them. Sam asked them, “How do you feel about trying something new?”

“What?” 

Sam made a few suggestions.

“Steve won’t want to do that,” Natasha said. Her body had tensed, almost imperceptibly. 

“Oh,” Sam said. “Okay, no problem.”

“I think I’m going to get something to snack on in the kitchen,” Natasha said casually, then slithered out from between them and walked into the hallway. “You two decide what you want to do tonight.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve when she left. _What was that?_

Steve sighed. “I sort of messed something up once.”

“Once?”

“Ha. Really. I sort of messed something up with Natasha. It was before we met you.”

“Yeah?”

“She asked for something pretty similar to what you just said.”

“And?” Sam asked. 

“Like I said. I messed up.”

“What did you say?”

Steve grimaced. “I said, ‘Why would you want something like that?’”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you have--” 

“Yes, I had that judgmental tone I sometimes have,” Steve said quickly. He seemed frustrated, but at himself.

“Why, though?” Sam asked. All kidding aside, it wasn’t like Steve to judge people for what they wanted in bed.

Steve paused for a long time. Finally he said, “I was scared.”

“Then you need to tell her that,” Sam said.

“She has to know already. She’s Natasha. When has she ever not been able to read someone?” Steve said.

Sam frowned. It was a good point. “I don’t know, okay? But a minute ago, she acted like she was expecting more judgment. Maybe… her read isn’t quite as spot on when it comes to whether people think she’s good. Or whether _you_ think she’s good.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “She can’t think that I … think less of her because ….” Steve ran a hand through his hair, worried.

“I don’t know what she thinks. I mean you do have that whole scrubbed clean persona that makes people crave your approval. Totally annoying, by the way.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You don’t think Natasha cares about that stuff, though?”

Sam paused. “I don’t think she cares because you’re Captain America. But I think she might care a lot about what you think. And whether we ever do any of that or not, either way, I think you two should talk. I didn’t mean to open up a can of worms, but right now it’s pretty clearly open.”

Steve nodded, then added. “The three of us should talk. Together.”

\--

“But you don’t like that,” Natasha said to Steve, tilting her head, questioning.

Steve swallowed. Natasha (probably) wasn’t trying to make him feel like he was being interrogated.

“It’s more like… I was surprised. And I acted badly. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for taking so long to apologize – I was embarrassed about the whole thing, but that’s no excuse. I’m so sorry I acted like I thought there was something wrong with … that.”

Natasha looked at him. “I accept your apology.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said.

She asked then, “So… you were ‘embarrassed’?”

“Yeah. I mean, not about what you said. I was embarrassed that I handled it so… stupidly.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Nobody’s making you do anything you don’t want to do, Steve.”

“I know,” Steve said quickly. “That’s not the problem. That’s actually the complete opposite of the problem. I mean, well, what I mean is--” Steve sighed. Natasha’s expression had gone from inscrutable to … amused.

“I think now’s the time we hear about your secret scary fantasies, Steve,” Sam pointed out.

Steve grimaced. He looked at Natasha. “Okay. So clearly you know.”

“I know what?” Natasha said.

“When you asked me to… tie you up, spank you,” Steve said, a blush of red creeping across his face, “I, uh, I’m sorry I reacted badly.”

“You said that. I accepted your apology. Why did you react that way?” Natasha said evenly. She and Sam were both smirking at him now. 

Steve was sure his face was crimson now. “I… uh… when you said that, I um… really, really, really wanted to do that. It … was kind of terrifying.”

“Why?” Natasha said. She didn’t look amused any more, just curious.

“I… I got turned on by the thought of hurting you, Natasha.”

“I got turned on by the thought too,” Natasha said pointedly.

Steve looked at her and swallowed. “I thought that I would really, really enjoy… spanking you. Making you cry. Not that you would cry. Ever.”

“I might,” Natasha said.

Steve and Sam both looked at her.

“If we were playing a game,” she added. “If it were part of the fun.”

“Right,” Sam said.

Natasha asked Steve, “And what else scared you?”

Steve paused, then looked her in the eye. “I thought about what it would be like. To have… that much power over you. I could do anything to you.” He inhaled sharply, willing himself not to look ashamed.

She bit her lower lip a little, and he was positive she did it to torture him. “That sounds good. What would you do to me, if you could do anything?” She turned to Sam and added, “You should think of an answer to that question too, by the way.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said. 

She turned back to Steve. “Tell me more.”

Steve looked down. “I thought that it might be nice if … you had to obey me. If you had to tell me everything, follow all my orders.”

“I follow your orders in the field,” she pointed out.

“You follow Fury’s orders in the field. Some of which I don’t know about,” Steve said. As soon as it came out, he grimaced; he sounded insecure, he sounded ridiculous. He sounded like someone who wanted to bring something into the bedroom that didn’t belong there. “We’re getting off track,” he added, apologetically.

“Actually, I think we’re finally getting somewhere,” Sam observed. Then, at the looks of Steve and Natasha he added, “Okay, you’re right, turning the therapist part of my brain off now.”

“I don’t – I don’t want to control you outside of the bedroom,” Steve said quickly, “Either of you.”

“But you have fantasies,” Natasha said. 

Steve looked at her, gaze fixed. “I fantasize that someday I’ll know everything about you.”

“So that’s what you meant when you said you wanted to be able to do anything to me,” she said.

“No. I don’t know. I mean, honestly I was thinking more in terms of rough, possessive sex,” he said, letting out an awkward shrug. “That’s what scared me.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “When I said that you should talk dirty. That you should say that you owned me. That’s when you shut down last time. Hit too close to home?”

“I guess… I mean the thought of owning you… I wanted to. I don’t think of myself as that kind of person.”

“I know what kind of man you are, Steve,” she said. “So does Sam. And ‘owning’ me because I asked you to, because it turns me on, isn’t something you’d do to me. It’s something you’d do for me. But if you’re not comfortable--”

“I’m very comfortable,” Steve said immediately, and they all laughed. “I mean, I was afraid. But I shouldn’t let fear rule what we can do. I think… I mean, I … if you would still….”

“Yes. We can still try it.” Natasha said with a smile. She turned to Sam. “And what do you want? Did you think of an answer?”

Sam smiled. “Well, if Steve’s going to spank you, I want a front row seat. Don’t want to help, necessarily. And I’d love to tie you up, if you’re still interested in that.”

“Definitely. And you should both know that since I had to listen to annoying comments from both of you today, I plan on very much being the center of attention.”

“Agreed,” Steve said with a smile.

“I wasn’t annoying tonight,” Sam grumbled. “I was the one helping two emotionally constipated spies talk it out.”

“True. But you were extremely annoying when we watched the Star Wars preview this morning and you complained the whole time about the scientific flaws in the action scenes,” she said.

“That’s a fair point,” Steve agreed.

“We’re ready to move things along, right?” Sam said. He would wait until later to point out that all of his scientific analyses were completely correct.

“Yes,” Natasha said, “Let’s talk specifics.”

\--

Steve lay another hard smack on Natasha’s ass, and she let out a low moan. They all knew that it wasn’t easy for Natasha to acknowledge that something hurt, and they all cherished the sound.

Steve smacked her ass again, in the same spot, turning it from pink to cherry red, and she whimpered. Sam rubbed a gentle circle on her back. Her arms were tied behind her back, her upper arms tied tight against her torso, by thin blue ropes criss-crossing around her back and chest. She was naked and bent over Steve’s knee, being held in place by his hand, and she was gagged with one of Sam’s silk ties.

Steve slapped her ass again, several times quickly, and she started to struggle, started to kick away, but she didn’t make anything like her safety gesture, so Steve held her in place. He pressed two fingers into her, teasing her clit, then pulled them out and spanked her again. 

They continued for a while, loud slaps against Natasha’s ass, then light fingering, too light to satisfy her, then back to spanking, until finally they stopped and pulled her up and took the gag out. They both held her for a second, waiting until Natasha was ready, but she was impatient for what was coming next. 

Steve pulled a stool in front of them. He ordered Natasha, voice stern, “Get on that, on your knees, and bend over low.”

She climbed on the stool and got on her knees, then bent over low so her ass was in the air. The metal stool was small, and it would be a slight challenge for her to keep her balance through it all, especially with her arms still tied. 

Sam ran his hand over her hair, while Steve pressed his fingers inside her again, this time three at once. 

“Who do you belong to?” Sam said, voice hard even as his fingers were gentle in her hair.

“You, sirs,” she answered, tensing her body as Steve's fingers pushed further into her. “Both of you.”

They moved then, Steve moving to the front, gripping her by the jaw. “Open,” he ordered roughly.

She opened her mouth and waited as he pulled out his erect dick. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed himself into her mouth. He moved, rough, quick jerks almost gagging her, moving his hips as his fingers gripped tight in her hair, controlling her motions as she tried to keep up, as she tried to use her tongue and lips against the fast push of his dick, relentless, pressing almost back to her throat.

She felt Sam’s fingers then. He had waited until she had gotten adjusted to Steve. But soon, she felt Sam’s dick fucking her, filling her up, softly, slowly, then faster too, moving in time with Steve, both of them pushing into her, hard thrusts as she tried to keep her balance, tried to make it good for them, as she savored the intensity, the blissful sense of being surrounded, of being utterly dominated. 

She almost fell off the stool when she came, but hands were there, strong, holding her up.

After, Sam carried her to the bed, and they both lay next to her, one on each side, the three of them close, limbs entangled. Sam was behind her, his arm gently resting on her waist, his lips pressing gentle kisses on her shoulder. Steve was in front of her, whispering that she was a good girl, that she was perfect, his hand resting firm, possessive, on her thigh.

“I’m proud of you guys,” she mumbled as well as she could, her eyes closed, “That was pretty great for a couple of goody-two-shoe Boy Scouts.”

“I’m very insulted,” Sam said, not quite able to suppress a laugh. “Hey, Steve, do we get to punish insults?”

“Yes,” she said, almost a demand, and then snuggled more tightly against them. Steve kissed her forehead, and Sam kissed her on the cheek, and before she fell asleep, one of them promised, “Tomorrow.”


End file.
